jigglypufffandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
No anime
Jigglypuff (anime) De The Song of Jigglypuff até o final da série original , um Jigglypuff selvagem seguiu Ash e seus amigos , com a intenção de tocar sua música de marca registrada sem fazer com que seu público adormecesse. Raramente, ou nunca, teve sucesso. Jigglypuff rabisca todo o rosto de qualquer um que adormeceu depois de ouvir a música. Depois de Johto, Jigglypuff começou a aparecer apenas raramente, sendo apresentado em um dos primeiros episódios da série [https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Advanced_Generation_series Advanced Generation] . Depois de uma longa ausência, Jigglypuff reapareceu em Alola, Kanto! ''e ''quando as regiões colidem! , onde foi visto dormindo em cima do avião que Ash eseus colegas estavam voando de volta para Alola . De outros Um gigante Jigglypuff apareceu no final de The Ancient Puzzle de Pokémopolis , onde ajudou a colocar o gigante Gengar e Alakazam para dormir. Marina tem um Jigglypuff apelidado de Pink. Ela usou-o para a batalha Jimmy 's Beedrill e em um Concurso Pokémon com Wani-Wani mais tarde. Um Jigglypuff apareceu em Rough, Tough Jigglypuff . Mitch Mitchum queria pegá-lo para o aniversário de sua filha e, eventualmente, pegou-o com Loudred . Ursula tem um Jigglypuff, que ela usou em Yes em Dee Dee, It's Dawn! ''durante o Double Performance exigido para o Daybreak Contest, junto com seu Gabite . Um Jigglypuff apareceu em ''Performing with Fiery Charm! , sob a propriedade de Gena . Ele e seu treinador julgaram o cozimento durante a apresentação temática da classe Rookie Showcase Dendemille . O Jigglypuff de um treinador apareceu em I Choose You! . Ele lutou contra o Charmander de Ash , fazendo com que ele evoluísse para Charmeleon . Aparições menores Um Jigglypuff apareceu no The Ultimate Test . Um Jigglypuff apareceu em Pikachu's Vacation como um dos Pokémon vistos no Parque Temático Pokémon . Um Jigglypuff selvagem apareceu em Pikachu's Rescue Adventure . Um Jigglypuff foi usado por um dos alunos da Escola de Treinadores Pokémon em Gonna Rule The School! . Um Jigglypuff apareceu na sequência de abertura do Destiny Deoxys . Um Jigglypuff apareceu no PK13 . Um Jigglypuff do Coordenador apareceu em The Saffron Con . Jigglypuff de um coordenador apareceu em maio, nós Harley Drew'd Ya! . Um Jigglypuff apareceu em Stopped in the Name of Love! . Um Jigglypuff fez uma breve aparição em An Old Family Blend! , sob a posse de um treinador participando da Conferência Lily of the Valley . Um Jigglypuff apareceu em Kalos, Onde os Sonhos e Aventuras Começam! . O Jigglypuff de um treinador apareceu no Mega Evolution Special III . O Jigglypuff de um treinador apareceu em Adventures in Running Errands! . Um Jigglypuff apareceu no Party Dancecapades! , sob a posse de um Pokémon Performer participando da festa de dança de Monsieur Pierre . O Jigglypuff de um treinador apareceu em A League of His Own! . Jigglypuff de dois treinadores apareceu no primeiro dia do resto de sua vida! . O Jigglypuff de um treinador apareceu em A Shocking Grocery Run! . Cinco Jigglypuff apareceu em Deceiving Appearances! . Eles estavam entre os Pokémon vistos no Aether Paradise . O Jigglypuff de um treinador apareceu em The Power of Us . O Jigglypuff de Two Trainers apareceu em SM090 , onde eles se juntaram ao resto de Alola para tomar banho de Necrozma com luz para que ele pudesse retornar à sua verdadeira forma .